


Streaky's Dilemma

by Dogi9



Category: Krypto the Superdog (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: Mechanikat kidnaps Krypto. A few days later, Andrea spies on Streaky and sees his transformation into Supercat.





	Streaky's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2940516/1/Streaky-s-Dilemma) \- without edits - on May 15, 2006._

Streaky finally stirred. Krypto was afraid that Mechanikat's laser might have killed him, but it had only knocked him out for a few minutes. They had gotten a tip from the Dogstar Patrol that Mechanikat was planning on switching the water in Metropolis Harbor with 2 Milk. Unfortunately for Krypto and Streaky, Mechanikat had learned from his past schemes and made his ship superhero proof.

Once Streaky was able to distinguish where they where, Krypto turned his attention to the ship. They had to figure out a way to penetrate the ship.

If Krypto's gaze had been in the opposite direction, he would have seen the net. But he didn't. Before Streaky knew what was happening, he felt his energy being drained, and was just in time to see Krypto inside an oversized butterfly net, with a handle made out of red Kryptonite, disappear into Mechanikat's Spaceship.

**Author's Note:**

> My Prologues are always short. Sorry about the lack of description. I'll Have Chapter One Up Soon. :) Note: I also wrote this before the Episode "Andrea Finds Out."


End file.
